Carthesy
by T-Rhyme-T
Summary: Universo alterno. Leonardo Y Tiger Claw son dos caza recompensas que se dedican a robar tesoros por el universo, pero pronto su peligrosa vida, se volverá más inestable gracias a un cristal y al borroso pasado del quelonio que no desiste de perseguirlo, aun sin poder recordarlo. ADVERTENCIA : SLASH/YAOI
1. Chapter 1

Resumen: Universo alterno.

**Leonardo Y Tiger Claw son dos caza recompensas que se dedican a robar tesoros por el universo, pero pronto su peligrosa vida, se volverá más inestable gracias a un cristal y al borroso pasado del quelonio que no desiste de perseguirlo, aun sin poder recordarlo.**

**ADVERTENCIA : SLASH/YAOI **

**Hola¡ Gracias por darte el tiempo de Leer mi fanfic, primero que nada aclarar que los personajes no me pertenecen en nada, y que la historia en cambio es de mi completa autoria, siéntete libre de comentar que es gratis (ni el aire lo es…)**

**Y UN DATO MAS:**

**TIGER CLAW TIENE 21 AÑOS Y LEO 16.**

**Bueno, sin más aquí el fic.**

CAP 1. Un día como cualquier otro….

El cielo era nublado, y el lugar estaba devastado, entre aquella grisácea penumbra, se veían dos siluetas correr a toda velocidad, como si su vida realmente dependiera de ello, y la verdad, era que sí, pues detrás de ellos, venían 3 bestias, el doble del tamaño que ellos, eran conocidos como **Krehs**,** y no eran muy amigables que digamos.

-**Te dije que no hicieras ruido ¡-** grito uno de los sujetos, quien era una joven tortuga humanoide, de no más de 16 años, quien corría como podía detrás de su compañero.

-**El que se cayó haciendo eco destruyendo media cueva fuiste tú cachorro¡-** grito el tigre delante el, llamado Tiger Claw, cualquiera que lo viera así, moriría de miedo, pero para la tortuga, ese no era el caso ,hablando del pequeño quelonio, justo cuando su compañero le contesto, cayó al suelo, lastimándose su tobillo- **justo como ahora¡-** recrimino el tigre, y como pudo levanto a su compañero, cargándolo en su hombro, cual saco de **luras**.**

-**Uaaah¡ morderán mi cabeza¡-** grito la tortuga tratando de cubrirse al ver la mandíbula de uno de los **Krehs**** acercarse, en un rápido movimiento, Tiger Claw saco una de sus armas, una pistola de plasma, disparándole a las tres criaturas-** las mataste¡, pudiste haber hecho eso desde el inicio¡-** le recrimino el pequeño, mientras golpeaba la espalda del tigre.

-**no están muertos…-** dijo y comenzó a correr de nuevo, Leonardo, volteo a ver de nuevo, y aquellas bestias ya estaban corriendo otra vez- ** se coraza es demasiado gruesa como para atravesarla con plasma- ** explico, donde un momento cultural al pequeño.-** ahí está la nave ¡-** grito y subieron rápidamente a dicha nave, cerrando rápidamente la puerta, dejando a la bestias afuera, quienes comenzaron a rasguñar y a golpear la puerta de metal. –**Maldición…-** susurro el tigre, dejando al quelonio en uno de los asientos, y sentándose en el asiento de piloto para comenzar a activar la nave.

La nave era muy grande, podría decirse que era una casa voladora, pero con forma de Jet, su nombre era Liex, porque si, la nave tiene inteligencia artificial.

-**Oh vamos¡-** grito la tortuga , haciendo que el tigre volteara.

-**¿Qué?**\- pregunto preocupado, y el quelonio lo volteo a ver con ojos llorosos.

-**rompieron la antena ¡rompieron la antena ¡ no hay Tv ¡-** grito haciendo puchero. Tiger Claw lo ignoro, sabiendo que no era tan importante, finalmente Liex comenzó a funcionar y la nave a despegar, y en menos de un minuto ya estaban saliendo de aquel planeta.

-**Wuju ¡- **grito la tortuga, el tigre de nuevo volteo a verlo-** falsa alarma, solo no había señal…**\- le explico y comenzó a ver **"space heroes"** en una pantallita holográfica frente a él, Tiger Claw solo rodo los ojos.

-**como sea,…donde quedo el frasco?-** pregunto, mientras ponía el piloto automático.

-**frasco? Cual frasco?-**pregunto el quelonio, pero Tiger Claw solo respondió con una intensa mirada- **ahhh¡ ese frasco….no sé, te lo di antes de que esas cosas llegaran-** le dijo, volviendo a ver su show.

-**no es verdad, yo no lo tengo en mi…mochila-** dijo dándose cuenta de que no la traía puesta-** no puede ser¡-** dijo golpeando la pared de la nave.

-**jejeje-** reía el quelonio ,poco a poco, el tigre volteo a verlo con fastidio.

-**¿Qué es tan gracioso?-** pregunto, Leonardo, se soltó a reír, y detrás de él, saco la pequeña mochila.

-**eres un despistado-** dijo riendo, dándole la mochila, el tigre a abrió viendo el pequeño frasco con una pequeña esfera luminosa dentro- ** oh vamos, no estés enojado-** dijo la tortuga, mientras veía como el tigre volvió a tomar el mando de la nave- ** estás enojado?-** silencio, el tigre no respondía-** estás enojado?~ - **pregunto con tono meloso, mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se ponía detrás de tigre, de nuevo silencio, -** anda, no seas gruñón, era una broma ~ -** dijo mientras rozaba la nuca del tigre, quien inconscientemente comenzó a ronronear, en contra de su voluntad.-**jejeje.**

**-No juegues así cachorro-** comento sin más, Leonardo detuvo su juego y se sentó de nuevo en el asiento de copiloto .

-**era una broma don gruñón-** dijo en puchero-** como sea, que se supone que es eso?-** pregunto, sacando de nuevo el frasco de la mochila, viendo la esfera brillante dentro.

-**no lo sé, solo sé que nos pagaran 10,000 Thäls** por él, y que nos alcanzaran para unas semanas**-** le dijo.

-** oh, y que tal si es algo súper malvado¡, y se lo darás a ese tal Bradford?-** dijo la tortuga.

-**si, ese es nuestro trabajo, no nos importa que hagan con él, solo que nos paguen…-** dijo seriamente.

-**bueno, y adónde vamos ahora?-** pregunto de nuevo, mientras cambiaba el canal de su mini Tv.

-**ya deja de preguntar, vamos a Korhan**, ahí vive el tal Bradford-** dijo, dando fin a la conversación.

Después de varias Horas de Viaje, al fin llegaron a la órbita de Korhan, Un planeta que desde el espacio se veía de un tono anaranjado con rosa, y tenía dos anillos formando una "X", sin muchos problemas llegaron a la superficie, solo con algunas turbulencias, y comenzaron a volar por los rosados cielos, hasta llegar a su objetivo, Una especie de muelle espacial, donde llegaban todas la naves a estacionarse.

-**Quédate aquí, yo voy a buscar al cliente-** dijo el tigre apagando la nave, pero Leonardo lo detuvo del brazo.

-**Yo quiero ir ¡, no romperé nada,-** le dijo, suspirando, el tigre acepto y ahora ambos caminaban por los pasillos de lugar.- **Hay muchas personas, mira ese tiene un Kyla** es su hombro, quiero uno¡-** dijo

-**Shh, no hagas tanto escándalo, además esas cosas no son lindas, y son caras, y los salvajes viven nada cerca de aquí-** dijo, leo lo vio serio, pero dejo de insistir.- ** es aquí.- **dijo, y Leo observó el lugar, era un edificio blanco enorme, al entrar vieron que igual era muy amplio y con detalles azules, en el centro del lugar había un hombre humano, con barba y cabello castaño.- ** quédate aquí… -** dijo el tigre y Leonardo se quedó en la entrada, viendo como el tigre hacia los negocios, y finalmente recibía el dinero.

A pesar de ser 10,000 Thäls , no les alcanzaría para mucho, entre combustible y comidas, se acabaría todo en tan solo unas semanas Frynnas** tendrían que buscar algún cliente nuevo muy rápido, o buscar a los antiguos a ver si querían algo.

-**Listo…-** anuncio Tiger Claw, y salieron del lugar.-** Ahora debemos ir a Helia, con una mujer llamada Khai…-**

**-¿No podemos comer primero?-** pidió el quelonio, el tigre suspiro.

-**está bien, pero rápido-** dijo, y fueron al primer lugar que vieron de comida, un pequeño restaurante, de cual no salieron que las lunas de aquel planeta salieron al cielo.

-**tengo sueño…-** dijo la tortuga mientras salían del lugar.

-**si no paso más de una hora, y es demasiado pronto para que te acostumbres al tiempo de este lugar-** dijo, pero fue demasiado tarde , Leonardo ya estaba semidormido, sosteniéndose de él, sin esfuerzos lo levanto y lo llevo a la nave, dentro de ella, subió al segundo piso que tenían, donde estaba la habitación que compartían, acomodándolo en la cama.- **Buenas noches- ** termino decir, para después salir de la habitación y regresar al piloto.

Eran las 00:00 según la hora de la Nave, la cual estaba sincronizada con la rotación y posición de su planeta natal, Frymm**, se levantó del asiento lentamente, y lo puso en piloto automático, no llegaría a Helia hasta dentro de 10 horas, así que podría dormir a gusto, pero al estirarse un poco, escucho un ruido, o mejor dicho un grito, era Leonardo.

-**¿Qué paso?-** pregunto sentándose junto al, la tortuga se agarraba su cabeza.

-**Me... me dio un dolor muy fuerte, otra vez soñé esa cosa** - ** dijo molesto – **cuando acabare de recordar todo.**

**-Tal vez nunca…-** dijo, haciendo que el chico lo viera molesto – **pero tal vez eso sea lo mejor, acaso importa saber quién eras?, **le pregunto , pero el chico no supo que contestar.-** no importa, lo que importa es el presente y que estamos juntos en esto no? – **Dijo besando la frente del quelonio, relajándolo un poco - ** vamos a dormir.**

Sin más palabras, ambos volvieron a acostarse en la enorme cama, cayendo dormidos en no mucho tiempo, ¿Cómo les iría en Helia? No lo sabían, pero mientras trabajaran y estuvieran juntos se salvarian de cualquier peligro, de eso estaban seguros.

-Listo, fin del capítulo, espero les haya gustado, y ahora un pequeño glosario, y una nota, todas estas palabras las invento al azar, si me gustan como suenas las pongo y ya :3

**Krehs**,** : Son , como dice el fic, Bestias, del planeta con el mismo nombre, son como perros, pero el doble de grandes, y en vez de piel tienen coraza, tipo cangrejo.

**luras**. **Son mis papas imaginarias, en vez de poner que lo cargó como un saco de papas, pues es un saco de luras, saben igual son iguales, solo que son rosadas.

**space héroes . Es** el Show que Ve Leonardo en TMNT 2K12 , y aquí también lo ve.

**Thäls** **Es la moneda Universal del Universo. Los Thäls equivalen a los pesos Mexicanos ¿Por que? por que soy de México.

**Korhan**, Uno de los tantos planetas que veremos en este fic.**

**Bradford , ya saben, el presumido perro de TMNT 2k12, :3**

**Kyla** Es una especie de Mono araña, solo que mas araña que mono, color morado ****J**

Frymm**, Es el planeta de Origen de Tiger Claw, el lo dejo atrás hace muchos años, como sea, es igual a la tierra en el aspecto de los días, meses y horas.

Frymmas** , si, si en la tierra son horas Terrestres, en Frymm son horas Frymmas no?

**Helia : Otro planeta¡**

**cosa** Cosa XD, Son las pesadillas de Leo sobre su pasado borroso, se ira revelando poco a poco.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_" ¿Cómo te llamas?"_**

**_"…"_**

**_"Hmm?... Oh ¿Qué es esto? … Leonardo…es ese tu nombre?"_**

**_"Yo… no lo sé…"_**

**_" Yo soy…"_**

**_Tiger Claw…_**

**_ Tiger Claw_**

**_TIGER CLAW¡_**

**-Tiger Claw despierta ¡-** gritaba el quelonio encima del tigre tratando de hacerle abrir los ojos- **Tiger Claw¡**

**-¿Qué sucede?-** pregunto con fastidio, mientras se levantaba, haciendo a un lado a Leonardo.

-**No se ¡ Liex** no deja de marcar una emergencia¡-** dijo la tortuga mientras corría detrás del tigre quien ya se dirigía al puente de mando. Al llegar ambos tomaron asiento, y Tiger Claw se dispuso a verificar cual era el problema, pero cuando lo encontró supo que era realmente malo.

-**Ponte el cinturón…-** le dijo, sin pensarlo dos veces, Leonardo se amarro al asiento.

-**Que sucede?-** pregunto, pero de inmediato obtuvo la respuesta, cuando la nave comenzó a temblar fuertemente – **Ah¡-** grito el sentir como la turbulencia tomaba más fuerza, cerro fuerte mente los ojos, y solo podía escuchar la sirena de alarma de la nave, que poco a poco comenzaba a hacerle doler la cabeza. Tomando un poco de valor, abrió uno de sus ojos, para ver a Tiger Claw, quien trabajaba con todas sus fuerzas mantener equilibrada la nave, rara vez había visto esa mirada tan determinada en su pareja, y solo eran en ocasiones muy peligrosas, por lo cual se preocupó más.

Los segundos parecían infinitos, pero después de unos momentos más, las turbulencias disminuyeron, hasta al fin detenerse, el quelonio abrió lentamente sus ojos, y volteo a ver a Tiger Claw que al fin ya estaba descansando en su asiento.

-**¿Qué fue eso?-** pregunto recuperándose del impacto. El tigre cerró los ojos por unos momentos, y después los abrió de nuevo.

-**Una tormenta de Lazuli, y de las pequeñas, se me olvido que pasaríamos cerca de ahí-** comento sin más, y después vio la hora - ** dentro de una hora más llegaremos a Helia, así que vete preparando –** dijo, y se levantó del asiento de piloto, volviendo a poner el piloto automático, Leonardo siguió sus pasos.

-**Antes de ir con tu cliente comeremos verdad?-** pregunto, mientras ponía su bandana azul sobre sus ojos, y comenzaba a vestirse con su traje semi-espacial .

-**sí, Y después iremos a ver Khai –** contesto, mientras guardaba algunas cosas en su mochila, y tomaba sus armas.

La hora transcurrió más rápido de lo que Leonardo pensó, al ver por la ventanilla de la nave, vio a Helia, ese planeta color blanco, con una extraña aura verde alrededor.

Sin más, aterrizaron, justo cerca del centro de la ciudad que había ahí, y comenzaron a caminar por las concurridas calles del lugar, buscando un lugar para desayunar algo decente, Pues en anteriores ocasiones habían ido a parar en restaurantes muy raros con comidas nada apetitosas.

-**Que te parce aquí? –** pregunto Leonardo, el tigre asintió y entraron al pequeño local, donde había muy poca gente, pero todos desayunando comidas que se veían muy deliciosas, A la tortuga le brillaron los ojos de solo verla, y aun más cuando les dieron el menú, sin embargo, para Tiger Claw no fue lo mismo, pues lo primero que vio fueron los precios, y al verlos casi le da un infarto.

-**Mejor en otro lado.-** dijo, pero la tortuga lo vio confundida.

-**pero ya tengo hambre¡-** se quejó, sin embargo no logro nada, al siguiente minuto, el tigre ya estaba saliendo del restaurante con Leonardo sobre su hombro pataleando para que lo bajara, arrastrando al quelonio, llegaron a otro local, este era un poco más amplio y estaba más lleno, sin embargo la comida no se parecía en nada a la del otro restaurante y mucho menos los precios, estos eran súper baratos.

Sin otro remedio, Leonardo comió lo que se le logro antojar, y Tiger Claw hasta repitió plato, pues para que volvieran a comer en un lugar así pasaría un rato muy largo.

Al terminar al fin su desayuno, decidieron dirigirse con aquella mujer llamada Khai. Según la dirección que le habían dado al tigre, se encontraba en los lugares altos de la ciudad, es decir aquella donde Vivian los ricachones.

Y finalmente llegaron a una enorme mansión, que parecía ser de cristal, al entrar los recibió un sirviente y los dirigió al despacho de su jefa.

-**OH¡ Mi mercenario favorito¡-** dijo Khai, quien era una mujer muy esbelta y bastante atractiva, con una abrigo de piel de Ozzye** , que arrastraba hasta el suelo, con pasos refinados se acercó al tigre para saludarlo –** pense que no vendrías… veo que trajiste al pequeño también- ** dijo refiriéndose a Leonardo.

-**soy su novio… ** \- susurro el joven, pero con obvias intenciones de hacerse escuchar, y más aun cuando Khai estaba abrazada del cuello del tigre.

-**Oh lo olvide, cualquiera diría que más bien eres como su …-** comenzó a decir la mujer, pero Tiger Claw la interrumpió.

-** para que me buscabas Khai-** le dijo cortantemente. , pero la mujer ni si inmutó.

-**Oh cierto- ** dijo mostrándole una foto- ** Su nombre es Xever, y me debe robo algo muy importante, quiero que lo traigas aquí, voy a dejarle muy en claro que a mí nadie me roba.**

**-fácil…pero antes…-** dijo el tigre, la mujer comprendió muy bien a que se refería., dándole un pequeño saco.

-**solo está el 50% de lo que te pagaré, el resto te lo daré cuando vea a Xever aquí-** dijo y les dio la espalda, en forma de despedida, sin otro asunto más, ambos salieron del lugar, y se dirigieron a la nave.

-**Como encontraremos a ese pescado feo –** comentó Leonardo mientras prendía su mini Tv.

-** Iremos a Nyms-** dijo, y de inmediato Leonardo apago la Tv.- **¿Qué?**

-**A Nyms? No quiero ir ahí¡, no me dejan pasar…-¸** Dijo la tortuga, Nyms era un bar de mala muerte muy conocido, ahí se encontraban las fuentes de Tiger Claw para todos sus negocios, y siempre que iban , Leonardo se quedaba en la nave de brazos cruzados más de tres horas, mientras Tiger Claw se tomaba unas copas con sus "fuentes"-

-**No tardare… lo prometo- **dijo, mientras sobaba la cabeza de Leonardo tratando de reconfortarlo, pero solo logro que se cruzara de brazos.

Al llegar al lugar, tal y como era siempre, Leonardo tuvo que quedarse en la nave, mientras trataba de hacer que su mini tv funcionara en ese zona.

-"N**o tardare"-** dijo el quelonio arremedando a su novio tras dos horas de espera, mientras seguía viendo su Tv show, con un poco de interferencia, o mejor dicho, mucha interferencia, ya que solo se veían partes del programa y se escuchaban frases…

"Capitan Ryan que se supone que haremos?"

"silencio, debo pensar"

" ¡Control mental! no puedo creer que el Dr. sliy haya creado ese dispositivo"

"Ah¡ nos atacan , no pueden controlar sus acciones"

_"__**Encuéntralas…"**_

Leonardo parpadeo un poco al escuchar eso último, no parecía haber salido del tv, era una voz diferente, agito su cabeza negando, y volvió a centrar su atención al programa.

"Tengo la solución."

"Espera¡"

_"__**Tráelas a mi…"**_

De nuevo, esa voz extraña, era la voz de un hombre, Leonardo se levantó de su asiento y fue a asomarse a la ventanilla, pero no había nadie cerca, solo mas naves estacionadas y vacías. Lo unicó que se escuchaba era la música del bar, y su tv show.

"Salvo el día capitán¡"

"En el siguiente capítulo"

_"__**Encuéntralas"**_

**_"Tráelas a mi…""_**

**_"Si…maestro…"_**

Leonardo parpadeo al escuchar eso último, podría jurar que era su voz – "**Debo estar cansado",** pensó el quelonio sobando su cabeza un poco, y bostezo, sin más, apago el mini tv, y decidio irse a dormir, no seguiría esperando más a Tiger Claw.

Una hora más tarde, El tigre al fin entraba en la nave, extrañándose de no ver a Leonardo justo detrás de la puerta con los brazos cruzados como siempre.

-**Cachorro?-** lo llamo pero nadie contesto, extrañándose aún más, subió a su habitación y entontes se tranquilizó en poco, el quelonio ya estaba dormido. –** Cachorro?-** lo volvió a llamar, mientras movía lentamente su hombro, Leonardo comenzó a despertar poco a poco.

-**eh? Tiger Claw?-** pregunto mientras se incorporaba-** al fin regresas- **dijo bostezando.

**-sí, ya sé que dije que no tardaría, pero al parecer nadie conoce mucho al sujeto-** dijo mientras se acostaba al lado del quelonio.

-** eso que quiere decir?-** pregunto la tortuga.

-** que nadie lo conoce…pero…-** dijo eso ultimo mientras sacaba un papel de su bolsillo y se lo daba al joven.-** al parecer lo vieron aquí, no está muy lejos , como a una hora de aquí…- ** dijo sin más.

-**Iremos ahora?-** pregunto Leonardo.

-**Sí, hay que terminar esto rápido, Khai no es muy paciente.-** dijo, y salió de la habitación, para ir al asiento de piloto y comenzar a navegar hasta el lugar dicho. Leonardo no lo siguió esta vez, se sentía muy cansado, así que volvió a caer dormido después de unos minutos.

_ "__**Ese es tu objetivo"**_

**-**Escucho a lo lejos, abrió los ojos, la luz de un sol rojo atravesaba la ventanilla, y noto que la nave no se movía mas, bajo rápidamente al puente y no había nadie.

"**Salí a terminar el negocio, no te desperté porque te veías muy cansado…"**

Leyó la nota pegada en una de las mesas que había, suspiro fastidiado, él quería ir y golpear a unos cuantos, pero no había de otra por ahora, resignado se dedicó a esperar a que el tigre regresara, mientras se preparó un pequeño desayuno con lo que había en la cocina.

**_"Super- robo- mecha - forcé - five- team- GO¡ "-_**

Se escuchaba a la mini tv hablar. Y entonces, un pequeño sonido llamo su atención, era el tele comunicador de la nave, sin pensarlo dos veces lo activo, dejando ver a un hombre con afro y lentes redondos, que se notaba un poco nervioso.

**_-"Yo...ah.. yo, cof cof, Soy Baxter Stockman, no se encuentra Tiger Claw?"-_** pegunto el hombre delgado, tratando de aparentar rudeza, Leonardo negó con la cabeza.

**_"Está atendiendo negocios"_** Dijo mientras comía otra cucharada de cereal.

**_-"oh ya veo, bu- bueno, podrías decirle que quiero verlo en la capital de Kyle por favor_**?-" Preguntó, Leonardo asintió ,y entonces la comunicación se cortó.

Justo en ese momento, varios sonidos se escucharon debajo de la nave, junto con varios gritos y palabras altisonantes de una voz que él no reconocía, con rápidez y aun en pijama salió de la nave a ver que sucedía.

Tiger Claw estaba metiendo en el almacén de la nave a Xever, o también conocido como Fishface , quien no dejaba de forcejear.

-**Despertaste?-** Pregunto el tigre mientras cerraba el almacén.

-**No…-** contesto sacando la lengua el quelonio y subió a la nave, Tiger Claw lo siguió y sin más salieron de ese lugar.- ** Te llamó un tal Boxter Stinkman-** comento el quelonio , mientras se cambiaba el pijama.

-**Baxter Stockman, he oído un poco de él, es alguien muy inteligente y eso- ** comento el tigre-** ¿Para qué me Buscaba?**

**-Dijo que quería verte en la capital de Kyle-** dijo la tortuga.

-**Queda cerca de Helia, así que primero iremos a dejar a ese pescado-** dijo y comenzaron a navegar de regreso al planeta blanco.

-** Yo no te robe nada ¡Maldita bruja- ** gritaba Xever , quien ya se encontraba frente a Khai, quien la miraba molesta.

-**Claro que lo hiciste , y con migo no se juega así¡-** dijo la mujer más que furiosa.

-**si estas tan segura… dime que fue lo que te robe, yo ni siquiera te conozco¡-** grito aún más fuerte el hombre pez.

-** mi corazón- **dijo con extraña timidez la mujer, todos la vieron con una gota en la cabeza.

**_-"QUE?" ,-_**pensaron el tire y la tortuga confundidos.

-**Desde aquella noche en el bar, fue increíble y deseo repetirlo-** dijo la mujer ahora con tono lujurioso.

-**EH?...-** dijo Fishface aun sin comprender.

-**Vámonos de aquí,-** dijo Tiger Claw, mientras tomaba el saco de dinero que Khai le había dado y tomaba el brazo del quelonio, para sacarlo de ahí.

-**Tanto para eso¡-** grito frustrado la tortuga, algo extrañados regresaron a la nave

**\- y ahora a con Baxter Stockman**,…- dijo el tigre encendiendo la nave, pero Leonardo lo detuvo **–** ¿**Qué?-** le pregunto, viendo la mirada enojada del más joven.

-¿**Cuándo tomaremos unas vacaciones?-** pregunto con cansancio.

-**cuando tengamos dinero para comer y viajar sin trabajar más-** dijo, la cual significaba solo una cosa, no por ahora, ni en mucho tiempo –** pero cuando lo tengamos… te levare a lantis eh ¿ qué dices?-** pregunto, y cuando vio los ojos de Leonardo estos brillaban cual estrellas.

-**enserio? Si ¡ si quiero ir ahí¡…cuando iremos?-** pregunto entusiasmado.

-**cuando tengamos suficiente dinero-** dijo, y Leonardo lanzo una grito de frustración, causando la risa del mayor.

El viaje continuo tranquilo, hasta que al fin después de una hora llagaron a Kyle…

Gracias por leer ¡


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno primero que nada, Gracias a aquellos y aquellas que leen esta historia.

Capítulo 3 Cambio radical

**_"Tráelas a mi"_**

**_"Ese es tu objetivo"_**

**_"No regreses si no las tienes contigo"_**

**-¿Cachorro?- ** Llamaba a la tortuga, quien tenía la mirada perdida en el espacio – ¿**Estas bien**?- volvió a preguntar, pero este parecía no escucharlo -** Ey¡-** lo llamo moviendo su hombro, la tortuga parpadeo confundida.

**-eh? ¿Qué pasa?-** pregunto viéndolo con un poco de pánico.

**-¿te sientes bien?, haz estado perdido todo el camino-** dijo el tigre mientras ponía el piloto automático para poder hablar de frente con el joven.

**-Yo… no lo sé, últimamente eh estado escuchando cosas raras- **le confeso, Tiger Claw lo miro confundido.

**\- ¿qué tipo de cosas?-** preguntó, pero Leonardo negó con la cabeza.

-**no tengo idea, yo… escucho a un hombre, pero nada más, el me pide que le lleve algo, no sé qué sea, yo…. Estoy muy confundido**\- dijo abrazando sus rodillas contra su pecho, le molestaba mucho no saber nada sobre su vida pasada.

**-Tranquilo, tal vez más adelante sepas de que se trate-** dijo tratando de clamarlo, Leonardo asintió y se acomodó en su asiento.

**\- ¿ya llegamos?-** preguntó Leonardo al ver el lugar delante suyo, no era un planeta como los demás, es decir, redondos, este era más bien una especie de plataforma, donde se podía ver una ciudad dentro y su atmosfera alrededor.

**-Si-** contesto sin más el tigre, y descendieron hacia el planeta, Una vez ahí, decidieron ir a la capital, donde Baxter Stockman los había citado.

El lugar era todo un santuario, con lindos jardines y fuentes de agua color lavanda, las personas que caminaban por el lugar, lo hacían con tranquilidad, y se respiraba la paz en todo el lugar.

Al llegar al centro, vieron a Stockman, quien se veía un poco nervioso, y al verlos llegar lo hizo notar aún más.

-**Síganme, hablaremos de negocios por aquí-** dijo y comenzó a caminar sin decir nada,los mercenarios lo siguieron, hasta llegar a uno de los edificios, que por dentro era una pequeña oficina, con varios mini robots y computadores.-**Tomen asiento por favor-** pido y eso hicieron sus invitados.- **me alegra mucho que hayan decidido venir –** dijo

-**¿Para qué me necesitas?- **pregunto Tiger Claw sin dar muchos rodeos al asunto.

-**Oh sí, claro, veras, necesito que… traigas algo para mí-** comenzó a explicar- ** es algo muy peligroso, pero te aseguro que, cuando lo tenga aquí conmigo, recibirás mucho dinero-** dijo formando una sonrisa.

\- **¿De cuánto estamos hablando?—**pregunto el tigre.

-** De una suma millonaria claro esta ¡ -** dijo el hombre de afro…-

**-y ¿Qué es eso que necesitas?-**

**-….el cristal…. Carthesy- **dijo hablando muy bajo y despacio.

**\- ¿Qué?, ¿un cristal?-** pregunto confundido Leonardo.

**-no solo es un cristal, es ****_EL_**** cristal, cuanta la leyenda…que posee un poder sin igual pero ningún mortal capaz de tocarla… la quiero para analizarla, sé que existe, se dónde está, solo…. No puedo llegar a ella, no tengo recursos, ni capacidad…pero ustedes si-** explico terminando con una sonrisa.

**\- ¿Dónde está?- **preguntó esta vez el tigre, Leonardo aburrido de la conversación, se levantó y comenzó a caminar por el lugar, viendo los distintos experimentos del científico, hasta que llego a un escritorio con varias fotos en él, varias eran del científico con sus logros, uno que otro robot que tal vez apreciaba mucho, pero después, llego a una donde compartía lo foto con un hombre de traje y lentes negros, que se le hizo un poco familiar ,tomo la foto en sus manos, y un repentino dolor cruzo su cabeza.

**_"Tráelas a mi"_**

**_"Ese es tu objetivo"_**

**_"No regreses si no las tienes contigo"_**

**-Ah¡- **grito cuando cayó al suelo tomando su cabeza, de inmediato, el tigre llego a su lado, rápidamente.

-**Cachorro ¡, ¿estás bien?- ** preguntó mientas lo tomaba en sus brazos.

-**Yo…yo ah¡-** grito de nuevo, varias imágenes borrosas golpeaban su mente - **Yo…-**susurro pero después perdió el conocimiento, dejando confundidos a los otros dos.

**-sé que no debería meterme pero, ¿Qué le sucedió?-** pregunto Stockman confundido, pero Tiger Claw no pudo responder ya que ni él tenía idea, no era la primera vez que sucedía eso, pero la primera había pasado hace mucho tiempo, poco después de que conociera a la tortuga.

-**Estará bien, solo debe descansar-** dijo mientras se levantaba**\- Iré a Archilys por tu cristal, y espero que el dinero esté listo para cuando regrese- dijo** mientras salía del lugar.

**-claro que lo estará…-** dijo con una sonrisa el moreno, mientras levantaba la foto ahora rota del suelo-** mmm … esto paso hace varios años, me pregunto ¿Qué será de él ahora?, tal vez deba llamarlo y saludar- **dijo para sí.

Mientras con el dúo, Tiger Claw, acababa de llegar a la nave, y había ido a recostar al quelonio en la cama. Una vez que se aseguró de que estuviera bien, es decir sin fiebre o cualquier otra cosa, salió para comenzar a dirigirse a su nuevo objetivo.

**_"Tráelas a mi"_**

**_"Ese es tu objetivo"_**

**_"No regreses si no las tienes contigo"_**

**_"Si, maestro, no lo defraudare"_**

**_" ¿Cómo te llamas?"_**

**_"…"_**

**_"Hmm?... Oh ¿Qué es esto? … Leonardo…es ese tu nombre?"_**

**_"Yo… no lo sé…"_**

**_" Yo soy…Tiger Claw…"_**

**_"_****¿****_Tiger Claw? …yo…"_**

**_"Tranquilo, todo estará bien ahora… Ven"_**

**_"_****¿****_A dónde vamos?"_**

**_"A donde el universo nos dirija…Es mejor que quedarse a morir aquí no?"_**

**_"Pero, yo no tengo ningún objetivo en la vida yo.."_**

**_"si lo tienes…"_**

**_"…"_**

**_"es vivir, Vivir y ser libre….ese es tu objetivo en este universo…"_**

**_"Vivir… y ser libre "_**

El quelonio abrió lentamente los ojos, para ver el techo de la nave, que dejaba ver las estrellas del exterior. Con un poco de pereza se levantó del lugar, para bajar y buscar al tigre, quien estaba bebiendo un poco de Tekha ( Té ) caliente

-¡**Cachorro! , ¿Estás bien?_** preguntó al verlo llegar.

**-sí, ¿Qué paso?-** preguntó mientras tomaba asiento al lado de él.

-**dímelo tú, me sacaste un susto-** Dijo mientras le daba una taza con la misma bebida a la tortuga.

-**no lo sé, ¿a donde vamos?-** pregunto, cambiando el tema, no quería hablar de eso.

**-Archilys, por el dichoso cristal, me dijo que estaba ahí** –dijo finalizando la conversación ,aunque un poco preocupado por la actitud del pequeño, pero si no quería hablar de eso no lo obligaría, no quería incomodarlo.

Al llegar al lugar ,Todo en él era color azul, el templo no se veía muy lejos, y parecía estar abandonado, pero al llegar ahí se encontraron con el primer problema, era una cueva y no solo eso, había tres caminos para elegir, obviamente solo un era el correcto.

**-genial...-** se quejó el tigre, mientras que pensaba Cual era el camino correcto, no era la primera vez que estaba en una situación así.

Por otro lado, el quelonio sentía un pequeña molestia en el pecho ; y la cabeza comenzaba a dolerle de nuevo, hasta que sintió una pequeña brisa, provenía del camino de la derecha, y comenzó a caminar hacia ella.

-**¿a dónde vas?-** pregunto el tigre tomándole el brazo.

**-yo…creo que es por ahí…vamos**\- dijo y sin otro remedio Tiger Claw lo siguió, parecía que el quelonio ya había estado ahí, o por alguna razón sabia a donde ir, sorprendentemente siguiendo esa extraña corazonada llegaron a su objetivo.

Un cristal color cian estaba en medio de un pedestal y un aura del mismo color pero más brillante lo rodeaba, sin dudarlo Leonardo se acercó para tomarla, con una mirada bastante extraña, Tiger Claw lo observo confundido y lo detuvo.

**\- ¿no oíste que dijo Stockman? No podemos tocarla, tal vez nos mate**\- dijo pero Leonardo se soltó de su agarre.

**-yo…yo debo llevarla….debo**\- comenzó a decir entrecortadamente, el dolor de cabeza se hacía más y más intenso, hasta que de pronto disminuyo.

-**oye…-** Lo llamo el tigre, pero cuando vio, una patada lo saco volando, se la había propinado el quelonio**.- ¿ Qué demonios te pasa?-** preguntó molesto, levantándose.

-**no interfieras…-** dijo y comenzó a caminar hacia el cristal de nuevo, pero Tiger Claw logro llegar a detenerlo.

**-¡¿qué te sucede?!-** grito, tomándolo del brazo- **¿Que acaso no me escuchas? - **Grito, alejando a Leonardo del cristal, aventándolo lejos, Leonardo se levantó y volteo a verlo con una mirada fria y desenfundo sus espadas (**_N/A No lo mencioné pero si, tiene sus katanas , él no sabe cómo es que sabe usarlas, o como es que sabe pelear, pero no le da importancia.)-_**

**-Aléjate de mi camino-** dijo y con rapidez lanzo un ataque que el tigre no esperaba, hiriendo su brazo, una vez del otro lado, sin más se dirigió al cristal, y con su mano la tomo, pero, así como la tomo cayó al suelo, soltando el cristal.

**-¡Leonardo!-** Grito el tigre, mientras corría y tomaba a la tortuga en sus brazos.

**_¿Qué había sucedido?_**

Todo estaba en silencio, El tigre estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos y observando el rostro sin vida de la tortuga que no noto cuando varios sujetos con trajes de batalla y armas lo rodearon.

Simplemente no supo que paso, todo se volvió oscuro.

Soy malvada¡ Lo sé, pero no se preocupen, actualizare pronto, bueno todo depende :P

Gracias por leer¡ espero les haya gustado, y me dejen saber su opinión…


	4. Chapter 4

**Primero que nada, Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, Y lamento si la historia es mas dramatica que amorosa, pero no se preocupen... apenas esta tomando forma el fic.**

**Gracias de nuevo¡**

**Capitulo 4 – **

** FlashBack**

**_-Rápido ¡ - Gritaba Una especie de Triceratops humanoide,_**

**_-No se detengan¡-Gritaba uno con un látigo -Oye tu¡, deja de estar ahí sin hacer nada¡ trabaja¡-_**

**_-No…no te preocupes por mi…vete- Decía Una tigresa, quien había caído al suelo por el esfuerzo físico, y uno de los demás tigres había ido a ayudarla._**

**_-No… yo- comenzó a decir el tigre que se veía bastante joven, pero recibió un golpe con el látigo de uno de sus superiores._**

**_-No oíste bestia? Trabaja ¡-Grito de nuevo el sujeto con látigo, Propinando más y más latigazos, Hasta que el tigre llego al límite de su paciencia, y ataco al sujeto , haciendo que volara por los aires - AH¡_**

**_-está escapando¡ deténganlo¡- grito otro al ver que el tigre estaba corriendo lejos de ahí. Sin embargo no lograron detenerlo…_**

**_\- FlashBack end._**

El tigre comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente, estaba en un lugar oscuro, que repentinamente fue iluminado, haciendo que cerrara y tapara sus ojos con el brazo.

**-Vaya…al fin despiertas…-**se escuchó a una voz hablar del otro lado del vidrio de la habitación, que parecía una habitación de interrogatorio, Tiger Claw se levantó y observo su situación actual… estaba desarmado, y esposado ,la habitación solo tenía dos sillas y una mesa en medio, después se escuchó el sonido de la puerta abrirse.

**\- ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué hago aquí?-**comenzó a preguntarle a la mujer que encontró a la habitación seguida de varios miembros de la **_USF._** La Universal Segurity Force es la policía universal, se encargan de vigilar y controlar personas o cosas peligrosas para la integridad de las especies.

-**Tiger Claw… o ¿Debería llamarte por tu otro nombre?-** preguntó la mujer Mientras tomaba asiento delante del tigre, quien la miro un poco sorprendido **– Mi nombre no tiene importancia por ahora… y que hago aquí? Bien eso lo explicare ahora mismo**…- comenzó a decir mientras abría el maletín frente a ella.- **tengo muchas preguntas para ti, y espero cooperes, de eso dependerá la vida del muchacho que encontramos contigo- **dijo.

**-¿Leonardo? ¿Dónde está el?-** pregunto preocupado, mientras recordaba lo que había sucedido en archilys.

-**Oh… ¿así es como se llama?,** **él…bueno, su estado actual es incierto, pero no puedo hablar de eso ahora, así que aquí va la primera pregunta…-**comenzó la mujer mientras sacaba algunas cosas de ese maletín**.- Que estaban haciendo exactamente en archilys?...**

**-…Cosas de negocios**\- contesto simplemente.

**-negocios…si, estamos conscientes de a que te dedicas, de hecho tenemos información acerca de todo sobre ti, incluso tu tiempo en la minas de Kralet** – dijo, haciendo que el tigre gruñera.- **bueno, prosigamos…. ¿Para quién era ese negocio?**

**-No puedo decirlo** – dijo, la mujer ya esperaba esa respuesta ya que la mayoría de los mercenarios hacían ese especie de trato de confidencialidad con sus clientes.

**-Que sabes acerca de ese cristal?-**

**-Nada…**

**-Y de ese chico? Que sabes de él?-**

-**…- **el tigre tardo en responder – **es mi compañero** – dijo, evitando a toda costa la palabra "pareja" ya que tal vez aquella mujer usaría eso en su beneficio.

**-ya veo…muy bien Tiger Claw, te explicare como está la situación**\- dijo la mujer, mientras prendía una mini pantalla holográfica y mostraba siete objetos – **estos son los cristales de Caprezty Carthesy ,Arnelys , Pethalys ,Rubnalys, Esnaralys, Zayryalys y Toiralys , cada uno se encuentra en ciertos lugares distantes del universo, y poseen Una habilidad única** – explicaba la mujer-** y son muy peligrosas, por eso es que están separadas, de hecho, antes eran un solo cristal, pero, las separaron para evitar el peligro, y las acondicionaron con un mecanismo de defensa peculiar… Cualquiera que toque algún cristal, muere…así de sencillo- **dijo asiendo que Tiger Claw Recordara el rostro sin vida de Leonardo,- **en cambio, si se logra evadir ese método de defensa, obtendrá la habilidad de dicho cristal.**

**-¿ eso que tiene que ver conmigo y el cachorro?-** pregunto, cortando la historia.

-**bueno, Mucho en realidad, necesitamos que nos ayudes a encontrar los otros 6 cristales y evitar que caigan en malas manos-** dijo la mujer, mostrando otro archivo, la imagen de un hombre humano- **él es Oruko Saki, es originario de la tierra, y es muy ambicioso, y como es de esperar, busca los cristales…**

**-¿y por qué debo ir Yo a buscarlos, no pueden ir ustedes?-** dijo un tanto molesto, no trabajaría para la USF, Y mucho menos de a gratis.

**-No, veras, esto debe mantenerse en secreto, si la USF se moviliza a buscarlas, llamara la atención de muchos, y solo obstaculizará la misión, pero en cambio, un mercenario solo haciendo negocios, no llama tanto la atención**\- explico.-además…**creo que no tienes otra opción**

-**No me importaría estar en prisión…si a eso te refieres, toda mi vida me la pase en una**\- dijo con desprecio.

-**oh, ya veo, pero…y el pequeño?-** dijo la mujer con tono de chantaje, haciendo que el tigre se acercara a ella.

-**donde esta?-** pregunto furioso, la mujer sonrió .

**-Aquí en la estación…ven –** dijo mientras lo dirigía fuera de la habitación, seguido de los soldados, que no dejaban de apuntarle por si hacia algo. Caminaron hasta llegar a otra sección, y entraron a una habitación que parecía un laboratorio, dentro ,en una camilla estaba el quelonio, y varios personas con trajes de protección al rededor suyo. Tiger Claw y la mujer entraron pero detrás de un cristal que solo les permitía ver el laboratorio pero no entrar en el.

**\- ¿Qué…qué le están haciendo?-** pregunto el tigre con una mezcla de enojo y preocupación en su voz.

**-veras…como ya te dije, los cristales se protegen matando a quien los toque…así que el muchacho, bueno, el esta muerto-** dijo, haciendo que esa última frase resonara en los oídos del tigre- **de hecho…es bastante curioso.**

**-¿qué?-** pregunto extrañado, como eso podía ser curioso.

**-sí, veras, nosotros tenemos registro de todo ser vivo en el universo, por eso sabemos tanto de ti y tu pasado…de todo de hecho, pero ese chico-** dijo viendo a Leonardo – **no existe en nuestro registro, no está…simplemente no hay nada…lo único que hay es lo que se sabe de hace 2 años…cuando se unió a ti**\- explico.

**-sí, fue hace dos años, cuando lo conocí-** explicó el tigre recordado ese día- **pero…no hay nada antes de eso?**\- preguntó.

**-no, Nada… vacío...-** dijo la mujer

-**como su memoria-** dijo haciendo que la mujer lo viera confundida.- **cuando yo lo encontré tenia amnesia- **explico.

**-vaya, bueno, Tiger Claw, sabemos que tú eres un hombre de negociosos, así que aquí esta nuestro trato- **dijo cambiando súbitamente el tema- **Tráenos los cristales…y a cambio de eso Tu historial criminal será limpiado, por lo que serás libre y todo eso**\- dijo, pero el tigre no pareció emocionarse ni un poco- **y es más…para que comiences con toda la actitud, te haremos un pequeño favor, pero….tiene sus condiciones…**

-**favor?-** pregunto escéptico.

-**sí, no te traje aquí a ver el cadáver de tu pareja o sí?-** dijo mientras señalaba al muchacho- **veras, el mismo cristal que le robo la vida al chico, se la puede regresar- **dijo haciendo que el tigre se exaltara.

-¿**es eso posible?-** pregunto

-**así es, pero, aquí está la condición**\- dijo cambiando el tono alegre de sus voz**\- tendrás al chico con vida en todo tu viaje, pero como sabes ,nosotros queremos los 7 cristales para fusionarlos, lo cual quiere decir que…**

**-volverá a morir cuando termine la misión**\- concluyó el tigre.

**-así es, es por eso que es un favor, y de hecho no te estoy dando un tiempo límite de entrega…es decir que si te tardas meses, el chico estará vivo por meses, pero…tampoco hay que abusar-** dijo guiñándole el ojo.

-**supongo que…es mejor eso…a que siga muerto ahora**\- dijo el tigre resignado, mientras miraba a la tortuga.

**\- exacto, es un trato entonces?-** preguntó y el tigre asintió – **bien, oye Yelly**¡- dijo llamándole a una de las chicas del laboratorio – **acepto¡ así que pon el plan en marcha**\- dijo, la chica asintió, y procedieron a hacer la operación.-** bueno, en lo que ellos hacen su trabajo, tu y yo vamos a ir a prepararte para este viaje…- **dijo y salieron del lugar.

Ambos caminaron por los pasillos hasta llegar a un alancen, ahí, la mujer le retiro las esposas.

**-Bien, aquí podrás cambiarte, ahí están tus cosas, cuando esté listo, dile a los guardias que te lleven al puente, ahí te estaré esperando, Oh y por cierto, mi nombre es Angel-** dijo saliendo del lugar dejando al tigre solo.

Y tal cual y como había dijo Angel, con ayuda de los guardias se dirigió al puente, ahí habia varias personas y la mujer en cuestión.-

-**Bien ya estás listo, Observa con atención**\- comenzó a decir mientras mostraba algunas localizaciones en la pantalla frente a ellos. **– No sabemos con exactitud dónde están cada uno de los cristales, y lo que es peor, si aún siguen ahí, pero al menos te servirán de referencia.**

**-Bueno, solo hay un problema…-** comenzó el tigre- **como supones tú, que pasare de un extremo al otro, sabes cuantos años luz es? No viviré ni para la mitad del camino**\- explico.

**-Oh ¡ cierto, no te preocupes por eso, otro pequeño favor que te hare , será que podrás usar los tubos xen, así que no hay excusas-** dijo, Los tubos Xen se localizan en zonas claves para transportar a otra sin necesidad de viajar todo el camino en cuestión de segundos, son una espacie de puentes que conectan una galaxia con otra.- **Además, como haz viajado estos dos años?- pregunto.**

-**tengo mis formas, y son para distancias pequeñas**\- explico.

**-bueno, ya te di la solución, y ahora... sígueme**\- dijo y salieron del puente para ir al hangar de naves- **estoy haciéndote muchos favores sabes? Hemos mejorado el motor de tu nave, y algunas otra cosillas más, y en cuantos al dinero para insumos, nosotros te los aportaremos, solo necesitaras concentrarte en la misión ,de acuerdo?.**

-**bien…-** dijo sin más, de nuevo regresaron al puente, a la espera de noticias por parte del laboratorio, sin embargo estas no llegaron hasta el día siguiente.

-**Capitana Angel¡-** grito de chica llamada Kelly, que llego corriendo al puente- **ya está listo.-** anuncio, para después los tres ir al laboratorio a ver a la Tortuga.

Leonardo estaba en una camilla, Tiger Claw no noto anda diferente en el hasta que se acercó, y pudo ver el cristal azul en su pecho, Los doctores habían hecho algunas modificaciones a su pastón para que el cristal Fuera implantado ahí.

-**Tiger Claw?-** lo llamo el pequeño, al escuchar su nombre el tigre se acercó - **¿Qué paso**?- preguntó confundido.

-**Muchas cosas, pero…eso no importa ya**\- dijo y tomo fuertemente su mano.

**-Bueno, creo que estarán listos para salir más tarde, los dejaremos solos**\- dijo Ángel y salió junto a Kelly.

-**Tiger Claw…que paso en la cueva? No recuerdo nada ¿Cómo llegamos aquí? Y ¿por qué tengo el cristal de Stinkman en mi pecho?-** pregunto el quelonio después de varios minutos de silencio mientras se incorporaba en la cama.

-**Tocaste el cristal…y-** Tiger Claw se detuvo**_, ¿debería decirle la verdad? Que murió pero que está vivo por un trato….y que morirá cuando Todo termine? No_**, no podía decírselo- **Se fusiono contigo** – mintió – **y estamos en la Estación espacial de la USF.**

-¿** la USF?¡ ¿iremos a prisión?¡-** pregunto preocupado el chico, pero el tigre negó con la cabeza.

**-no, bueno, con una condición- **dijo y le explico la misión que tendrían que hacer ahora, omitiendo algunos detales y el triste final.

**-Vaya… y que esperamos ¡no quiero estar aquí-** se quejó el quelonio, que después fue rodeado por los brazos del mayor en un fuerte abrazo. – **Tiger Claw?-** lo llamo confundido, el tigre no era de mostrar mucho afecto, por lo que se le hacía extraño que actuara así.

-**ya vámonos**\- dijo, y desconectando lo poco que tenían la tortuga conectado, lo llevo a la misma habitación donde estaban sus cosas y sus armas ,sin embargo el traje no era el mismo que tenía antes, y ahora tenía un orifico en el pecho, dejando ver el cristal.

-**esto es raro…-** comento la tortuga viendo el objeto brillante…

**-Ya estas listo**?- pregunto tigre, Leonardo asintió- **entonces vámonos**\- dijo y salieron de ahí para llegar al hangar. Ahí los esperaba Angel.

**-bueno…creo que ya están listos, Oh y Tiger Claw, envíame un reporte cada tres días, para saber cómo están…-** dijo mientras los veía subir a la nave, y comenzar a despegarla.

Salieron de la enorme estación de la USF, y continuaron su camino para buscar los demás cristales,

-**Oye Tiger Claw**\- rompió el silencio la tortuga-** si te dijeron que los cristales daban poderes….yo tengo poderes ahora?-** preguntó entusiasmado.

-**no lo sé... supongo** – comento, y después vio confundido a la tortuga- **que haces?-** le pregunto mientras veía como hacia movimientos raros con la mano.

-**quiero sacar mis poderes**\- dijo mientras seguía estirando los brazos hacia adelante. Tiger Claw Lo jalo para abrazarlo – **Aire¡ Me ahogas¡ - **se quejó, pero al final se resignó, correspondiendo con sus cortos brazos el abrazo del tigre.

Esto será un largo viaje…


	5. Chapter 5

Cap. 5 No el mismo…

**" ¡Te voy a aplastar!"**

**"jajaja ,¡ atrápame si puedes!"**

**"¡Chi-chicos van a romper algo!**

**"!Basta! ¿Acaso quieren que Él se enfade?…**

**"Lo siento Leo, es solo que es imposible no burlase de Don sensible"**

**"No soy sensible ¡ven aca!"**

**"No de nuevo…."**

**" ¡Ya llegó, quédense quietos!"**

Leonardo abrió sus ojos poco a poco ¿Qué había sido eso? Había varias siluetas borrosas, una al lado de él, y otras dos correteando, y las voces….se le hacían tan familiares…

Hace una semana que habían salido a su nueva misión, y desde entonces había tenido extraños sueños como ese, voces y siluetas…y a veces estas se trasformaban en pesadillas cuando **EL **llegaba, no tenía idea de quien se trataba, pero por alguna razón, las siluetas y él le temían…

Bostezando se levantó de la cama, para ver que Tiger Claw no estaba con él. Así que bajo para buscarlo, Lo encontró conduciendo la nave, pero estaban detenidos en algo que parecía ser una entrada o especie de caseta…era la entrada de un tubo Zev… corriendo se sentó en el asiento de copiloto.

**-¿Destino?…-** preguntó el Hombre-pulpo de la caseta…

-**Sorlum**\- contesto el tigre, y mostro una tarjeta, la cual tenía el logo de la USF, el pulpo la tomo y checo y después apareció un vórtice color verde frente a la nave. Sin otra palabra más, y después de que la tarjeta fuera regresada, la nave entro en aquel vórtice. Pero no estuvo dentro ni por 10 segundos, al pasar ya estaban en un lado diferente, justo en frente de aquel lugar.

**-¿Aquí hay un cristal?-** pregunto Leonardo.

**-Se supone**\- contesto – **¿Cómo te sientes?**

-**eh? Bien… ¿Por qué preguntas ?-** respondió el quelonio extrañado por la pregunta.

**-curiosidad, ¿no te molesta el cristal?-** volvió a preguntar.

**-no…y aún no sé cuál es mi poder-** dijo en puchero.

**-tal vez no sea nada**\- susurro el tigre, pero Leonardo lo miro enojado.

**\- ¡malvado!-** grito y comenzó a pegarle en el hombro, golpes que parecían piquetes para el tigre, que para detenerlo lo tomo sentándolo en sus piernas-** waaah¡-** grito al sentir el agarre del tigre.- **¿puedo manejar?-** pregunto olvidando su enojo.

**-claro, pero si rayas la nave tendrás problemas**\- dijo, y dejo que el pequeño condujera.

Tiger Claw no pudo evitar sentirse un poco triste, mientras observaba a la tortuga, con su inocente sonrisa, despreocupado, sin tener idea de la verdad, de todo lo que estaba pasando ahora, pero, prefería tenerlo engañado que verlo triste o sin esperanzas…Pero lo que más lo deprimía era saber que pronto se iría de su lado aquella pequeña luz que lo había iluminado en la oscuridad, en un arranque lo abrazo como si así fuera a evitar su partida algún día.

**-Tiger Claw?-** lo llamo el quelonio, pero el tigre no lo soltó**\- estas bien?-** volvió a preguntar – **oye voy a chocar si no me sueltas** – dijo, pero igual no logro nada, hasta que sonó un estruendo- **ah¡ vez? te dije.- **dijo, mientras al fin era soltado y era libre de regresar a su asiento.

-**no chocaste…ya entramos en órbita-** le corrigió

**-eh? Pero aún está muy lejos-** dijo confundido.

**-es una trampa, mira**\- dijo y de repente descendieron rápidamente, y la imagen que tenían enfrente desapareció mostrando el suelo arenoso de aquel lugar, justo antes de tocar la arena volvieron a ascender y después aterrizaron.

**\- ¿¡Por qué no me avisaste?!-** se quejó mientras se levantaba del asiento.

**-para enseñarte lo que te dije**\- explico -**ya no te quejes y vámonos, es por aquí**\- dijo y salieron de la nave, para después comenzar a caminar por el desierto de aquel planeta.

-**Tiger Claw, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?-** Pidió el quelonio después de caminar por algunos minutos, el tigre asintió – **Bueno…haz estado muy raro últimamente…. ¿por qué?.**

-**raro? No estoy raro…-** comento mientras se detenía.

-**si lo estas ¡….estas mucho mucho mucho mas cariñoso de lo normal¡-** dijo

-**y es malo?-** contesto cruzándose de brazos, fingiendo molestarse.

**-No¡ ,pero…-**contestó nervioso, pero fue interrumpido por un beso en los labios.

-**Sigamos-** comentó sin más y volvió a avanzar.

-**eh? Espera ¡-** grito el quelonio corriendo detrás de el.

Algunos metros más tarde, de nuevo de detuvieron, Leonardo se tiro al suelo cansado y el tigre se le quedo viendo.

**\- ¿qué?-** pregunto Leonardo mientras tomaba un poco de arena en sus manos.

**-No sientes anda raro?-** pregunto refiriéndose a que sentía el cristal así como la otra vez en la cueva.

**-Mmm** – decía el quelonio mientras tomaba su cabeza en pose de concentración…

**_"No¡ déjalo¡_**

**_"Tu eres mío…"_**

**_"Leo¡"_**

-**Oye…-** comenzó a llamarlo el tigre después de que viera de que la tortuga no dejaba de agarrarse la cabeza.

**\- ah¡-** grito el quelonio levantándose del suelo corriendo a abrazar al tigre.

**-qué te pasa?-** preguntó extrañado.

**-No…no se¡ yo….otra vez…me siento como aquella vez**\- dijo, refiriéndose a lo de la cueva- **No…no quiero, no quiero olvidar**\- dijo negando con la cabeza.

**Shh, tranquilo… no va a pasar nada**\- le dijo, y se separó de él, para después arrodillarse y limpiarle las pocas lagrimas que habían comenzado a salir.

-**yo...-** comenzó a decir, pero extrañamente, el cristal en su pecho comenzó a brillar.- **qué pasa?-** pregunto, y entonces un ruido sonó debajo de ellos, y se abrió una abertura en el suelo, dejando ver unas escaleras,

-**supongo que es ahí abajo…-** comento el tigre tratando de ver que había más abajo pero no había nada de luz- **quédate aquí mientras yo bajo-** dijo, pero Leonardo neo con la cabeza.

-**No¡ yo quiero ir-** se quejó- **además, yo soy quien puede sentir donde está, así no nos perderemos-** se excusó, y sin más bajaron por aquellas escaleras… al llegar al fondo las luces de varias antorchas se prendieron, y en el fondo se veía una luz roja, caminaron hasta llegar al lugar, para finalmente ver el cristal ahí.

**-Es el cristal Arnelys…-** dijo el tigre y de su mochila saco un contenedor que le había dado Angel para los cristales.

Leonardo veía el brillo del cristal extrañado, mientras de nuevo esas voces se escuchaban en su cabeza, sin darse cuenta comenzó a caminar hacia el cristal … Justo como aquella vez.

-Leonardo ¡- lo llamo el tigre deteniéndolo- Quédate aquí- le ordeno, tomándolo de sus hombros.

-**No¡ déjame Yo…-** comenzó a decir Leonardo pero Tiger Claw no volvería a dejar que pasara de nuevo, así que lo alejo, y rápidamente tomo el cristal en el contenedor, y como si fuera magia, una vez que el cristal fue contenido, Leonardo salió de su extraño trance.- **que paso?-** pregunto extraño- **y el cristal?**

-**aquí dentro-** dijo enseñándolo el cilindro de metal.- **estas bien?**

-**si…-** contesto confundido, Salieron de ahí lo más rápido que pudieron, y comenzaron a caminar de regreso a la nave, a mejor dicho, Tiger Claw comenzó a caminar de regreso , pues llevaba al quelonio en sus hombros, ya que según él, ya estaba muy cansado.

**-Ahora solo faltan 5**\- dijo el tigre mientras encienda la nave**\- ¿Pasa algo?**

**-si…pasa que tengo hambre...-** se quejó, mientras se dirigía a la cocina que tenían**\- y no hay nada¡ esta vacío.**

**-buscaremos un lugar donde comer y ya-** le contesto sin más el tigre.

El camino transcurrió tranquilo, hasta que la mini tv de leo funciono, y ya podía ver su show, por lo que lo único que se escuchaba era su programa.

**_"El Capitán Ryan tiene un hermano?"_**

**_"Esto es imposible, no tenía ni idea"_**

**_"En el siguiente capítulo… ¿Quién es y por qué ha vuelto el hermano del capitán Ryan?_**

**-Ya llegamos-** le aviso el tigre, habían viajado hasta Layuch ,Un lugar que era conocido por qué era un conjunto de puros restaurante o bares, bastante concurrido, al llegar se estacionaron como siempre y comenzaron a caminar por el lugar entre el montón de gente.

-**uah¡ ¿qué es ese olor?-** Pregunto la tortuga.

**-no preguntes….y no llames tanto la atención-** dijo susurrando eso último, mientras estiraba la bufanda del quelonio para que cubriera el cristal. Sin embargo unas siluetas los miraban desde lejos.

**-es el?-** pregunto uno de ellos.

-**Mi escáner indica que si es el…-** comento otro mostrando su dispositivo

**-¿qué hacemos entonces?-** pregunto el tercero de ellos, mientras devoraba un trozo de comida que tenía en su mano.

**-¿cómo que ¿qué? es obvio hay que llevarlo con EL**" dijo el sujeto del dispositivo.

**"Tal vez primero debamos desquitarnos no?",**-dijo el primero mostrando una sonrisa maliciosa.

"**Cierto¡- **contesto el tercero entusiasmado

**"Pero él lo quiere con vida¡"** se quejó el del dispositivo

**"con vida no quiere decir que no podamos romperle algunos huesos**" volvió a decir el primero,

"**si¡** lo apoyo de nuevo el tercero

**"bu- bueno, pero si nos llega a decir algo, será tu culpa**¡" finalizo mientas guardaba su dispositivo, y salían de ahí, para comenzar a seguir al dúo.

Mientras tanto, Tiger Claw y Leonardo entraron a uno de los tanto lugares de ahí, el lugar estaba lleno, había varios tipos tomando y algunos apostando, varias "mujeres" con poca ropa, etc, un bar de muy mala muerte.

-que hacemos aquí?- pregunto confundido Leonardo.

-Recuerdas a Be?- pregunto. Leonardo asintió- **el está aquí, y me debe un favor, así que quédate aquí, no des problemas y no le hablase a nadie ok?-** dijo y siguió avanzando, sin otro remedio, Leonardo se quedó sentado en la enorme barra, justo en medio de dos sujetos enormes.

-**Ahí esta ¡, y el grandulón lo dejo ahí…vamos ahora?-** dijo la silueta de antes, pero fue detenido por los otros dos.

-**No¡ espera** – dijo y los tres observaron, y vieron como aquellos dos gigantes sujetos se iban, y el quelonio quedaba alejado de los demás, - **ahora…-** dijo sonriendo.

Leonardo, no dejaba de ver su manos, sin nada más interesante que hacer, hubiera preferido quedarse en la nave que estar ahí, ahora comprendía porque Tiger Claw siempre lo dejaba en la nave.

**-Vaya vaya vaya, miren a quien nos encontramos aquí**\- escucho a un voz detrás de él, voz que extrañamente se le hacía conocida. Cuando volteo a ver quién le hablaba quedo sorprendido, frente a él, había tres tortugas humanoides parecidas a él, incluso vestidas igual y en vez de una bandana azul ellos las tenian de distintos colores.

**-SI ¡ quién iba a pensar que aquí nos encontraríamos al traidor¡-** dijo el de bandana naranja, haciendo énfasis a esa última palabra.

-**traidor?...yo...no sé de qué hablan-** dijo Leonardo, sintiéndose extrañamente nervioso.

**-Ah no ? tal vez esto te refresque la memoria-** dijo el de bandana roja, mientras tomaba a Leonardo se su bufanda , obligándolo a levantarse , cuando Leonardo vio estaba rodeado por esos tres sujetos, y el de rojo lo golpeo en el rostro haciendo que callera al suelo**.- dime, eso te ayudo a recordar?- **preguntó sarcástico.

**-Tal vez esto lo haga-** dijo el de naranja, mientras que sacaba de su espalda unos nunchakus y atacaba al de azul.

-basta ¡- grito Leonardo devolviendo el golpe, haciendo que sus agresores retrocedieran unos pasos- **Yo no tengo idea de lo que están hablado**\- dijo, pero los otros sonrieron.

-**oh vamos¡, quieres que nos creamos eso?-** preguntó molesto el de morado.

**-Tal vez engañes a Mikey, pero a mí no¡-** dijo Raphael, mientras sacaba sus sai, y atacaba de nuevo a Leo, que sin otro remedio saco sus espadas, y comenzaron a pelear, .

Debido a todo el escándalo, los que estaban en el bar comenzaron a rodearlos para ver la pelea, al ser una pelea injusta, Leonardo tenia las de perder, y cayo de nuevo al suelo después de que Raphael le diera una patada en el estómago.

-**Qué? somos demasiado para ti Leonardo**?- lo llamo Raphael, tras eso el de azul quedo en shock.

**_"Leonardo vamos ¡ no seas un aburrido"_**

**_"Raphael no soy aburrido, Donnie dile algo"_**

**_"Raph si lo hacemos EL se va a enojar"_**

**_"eres un aburrido Donnie"_**

**_"na-ah¡ no lo soy"_**

**_"JAJAJAJA!"_**

**_Mikey¡ espera"_**

Leonardo tomo su cabeza Fuertemente, de nuevo comenzaba a doler, y comenzó a respirar agitadamente. Raphael se acercó a él lo levanto y aventó hacia la pared de nuevo, Lo lanzo tan fuerte que incluso, cuando el quelonio choco con la pared, todos pudieron escuchar como el brazo se rompía,.

**-Raphael espera¡ acuérdate que-** comenzó a decir Donatello, pero Raphael lo interrumpió.

**-si si, ya se¡ solo es el brazo , no te pongas de delicado**\- dijo mientras caminaba hacia el quelonio en el suelo, que no dejaba de tomar su brazo mientras trataba de contener las lágrimas, Lentamente se levantó, quejándose un poco del dolor, y entonces le dirigió una intensa mirada al de rojo.

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar, Tiger Claw seguía con ese tal Be.

**-Listo, aquí esta lo que te prometí, esto hubiera sido más rápido si me hubieras avisado**\- dijo el hombre toro, llamado Be, mientras le daba un chip verde al tigre.

**-no estaba en mis planes venir-** contesto, tomando el chip, y entonces, una mujer de piel color rosa llego a la habitación.

**-Be¡ que estás haciendo aquí, hay una pelea ahora mismo¡ 3 contra uno, y el que esta solo está ganando**¡- dijo la chica, los otros dos se vieron, y cuando menos se lo esperaron, Tiger Claw ya estaba corriendo del lugar, esperando que no fuera Leonardo pero, lamentablemente era así.

Al llegar al lugar, vio algo que no se lo esperaba, dos de los tres sujetos estaban bastante lastimados, y el tercero seguían aún peleando, pero lo que se le hacia más raro, era que eran tortugas al igual que su cachorro.

**-Leonardo¡-** lo lamo, pasando entre la multitud, llegando hasta el, separándolo del otro. Pero Leonardo no volteo a verlo, y se acercó a los tres que estaban en el suelo.

Raphael aun no entendía que había pasado, como si fuera magia, el brazo de Leonardo se había reintegrado, y lo que fue peor, los había atacado a sangre fría, con intenciones de terminarlos.

**-¿Que creen que están haciendo? ¿Quién los mando a atacarme?-** pregunto Leonardo pero su voz no era la de antes , esta se escuchaba más seria. - **¿Por qué están traicionando al maestro?- **volvió a preguntar mientras levantaba del suelo a Raphael.

**-Nosotros traicionar al maestro? Estas mal…tu…tu eres el traidor-** dijo Raphael con dificultad.

**-¿qué? …-** pregunto confundido, y entonces miro a su alrededor, no tenía ni idea de donde estaba, cuando se levanto estaba en aquel lugar rodeado de personas, cuando hace solo algunos momentos estaba en la minar de kralet.

-**Leonardo que te sucede?-** preguntó el tigre detrás de el, Leonardo volteo y al verlo abrió mucho los ojos.

**-tu…quién eres?-** preguntó mientras empuñaba su arma, todo era demasiado confuso, no entendía nada, y un extraño dolor en su cabeza comenzó a molestarlo, hasta que todo se volvió oscuro, su arma cayó al suelo junto con él. Dejando a los espectadores confundidos.

CHA CHA CHAAAN¡, fin del quinto episodio, espero les haya gustado, y me dejen su opinión, también agradezco a quienes me han escrito sus opiniones, no saben como me alegran el día.

Nos vemos¡


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6. Lealtad o… ¿miedo?

Raphael abrió los ojos poco a poco, y observó a su alrededor, para darse cuenta que no tenía idea de donde estaba, así que se levantó rápidamente de donde estaba acostado solo para sentir como su cuerpo dolía enormemente.

-¡Raph despertaste!- escucho al voltear vio que quien le hablo era MiguelAngelo, quien tenía varios parches y algunas vendas en sus brazos y su plastón, Raphael lo vio confundido y trato de levantarse de nuevo aun a pesar del dolor que sentía.

-¡Tranquilo! eres el más lastimado de los tres así que lo mejor sería que no te movieras- comento Donnie quien estaba del otro lado de la habitación sentado en la cama, y a igual que él tenía varias vendas .

-¿Qué paso?- preguntó Raphael, ya resignado y acostado en la cama.

-No sabemos, acabamos de despertar también, y bueno , creo que somos prisioneros- dijo Donatello mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a sus hermanos.

-¿Prisioneros?- pregunto Raphael, y Mikey asintió.

-¡si! no sabemos que paso después de que Leo nos diera una paliza…no recordaba que fuera tan fuerte- dijo el de naranja.

-sí, bueno, no lo habíamos visto en dos años, así que…tal vez sea por eso- dijo Donatello.

-Y ¿dónde esta Leonardo?- preguntó Raphael, mientras pedía que le ayudaran aunque sea a sentarse.

-bueno, aquí con nosotros no está, tal vez escapo como la última vez- dijo Mikey, mientras se sentaba al lado de su hermano

-Bueno, lo que importa ahora es escapar de este lugar, tal vez la USF nos capturo- dijo Donatello.

-¿LA USF? Demonios – se quejó Raphael.

\- ¡Vamos chicos! no sean tan negativos- dijo Mikey acercándose a la puerta- tal vez con mi fuerza pueda abrirla- dijo, pero Raphael bufo, y Donatello negó con la cabeza mientras veían como el de naranja trataba con la poca fuerza que tenía abrir la puerta jalándola, hasta que noto un pequeño interruptor- ¡chicos miren! si lo aprieto se abrirá la puerta- dijo legre

\- ¡espera Mikey! tal vez sea una trampa, no toques nada- dijo Donatello.

-pero Donnie, ¡es un botón! no puede ser malo, confía en mi- dijo tranquilo y apretó el botón, haciendo que la puerta se abriera dejando a los otros dos en blanco- ¿vez? Te dije que abriría la puerta- dijo victorioso.

-Pero… ¡somos prisioneros!- se quejó Donnie, pero sin otro remedio, ayudando a Raphael, salieron de la habitación para encontrarse en un pasillo corto, que al seguir los llevaba al centro del lugar, que se veía muy hogareño como si fuera una especie de casa, y se dieron cuenta de que estaban en una nave en movimiento.

-¿dónde estamos?- preguntó Mikey confundido

-No lo sé, pero si está en movimiento ¿debe haber alguien conduciendo no?- dijo Donnie, y entonces comenzaron a caminar hacia la cabina, pero no había piloto – bueno…me equivoque- dijo el de morado.

-¿Qué hacen levantados?- escucharon una voz detrás de él, al voltear vieron a un tigre del doble del tamaño que ellos.

-¡uah! ¡No nos comas!- grito Mikey mientras se escondía detrás de Raphael.

-cállate tonto…- susurro el de rojo- Te conozco, eres quien iba con Leo en aquel lugar ¿no? ¿Qué hacemos aquí?- preguntó

\- Si ,Soy Tiger Claw y los traje aquí para curar sus heridas- comento mientras tomaba asiento en el puesto de piloto- Hicieron un desastre en ese bar "desastre que tuve que pagar" dijo pensando eso último.

-¿Curarnos? ¿Por qué nos ayudarías si…?- comento a decir Donatello pero Tiger Claw lo interrumpió.

\- ¿Si atacaron a Leonardo? Bueno…porque es obvio de que ustedes saben quién es el…cosa que ni yo ni el sabemos- dijo, pero los chicos lo vieron confundido.

-¿cómo que Leo no sabe quién es?- preguntó Mikey.

-Eso mismo, cuando lo conocí no sabía nada, más que su nombre- contesto el tigre.

-¿amnesia? Pero ¿cómo?…Cuando el maestro nos mandó a la misión él estaba bien- dijo Donatello confundido

\- Eso explica por qué no nos atacó al principio…. que idiotas somos- dijo Raphael, pero Donnie lo vio molesto,

-¡Te dije que no lo atacáramos!- se quejó y Mikey lo apoyo.

-¿Qué? ¡Oh vamos! ahora me van a echar la culpa a mí- se quejó Raphael.

-¡Ey! ¡No peleen! Necesito que me expliquen todo…ahora- exigió el tigre haciendo que los otros tres se calmaran.

-Bueno…es una larga historia- comenzó a decir Donatello.

-pues comienza ya- dijo Tiger Claw.

Desde aquí comienza a Narrar Donatello.

Todo empezó Hace 10 años, Mis hermanos y yo éramos huérfanos en un planeta llamado Ozze , sufríamos de hambre y frio, solo nos teníamos los unos a los otros, Leonardo es el mayor, por lo que él era quien nos cuidaba siempre, pasando a veces noches en vela solo para cuidarnos de los peligros nocturnos.

Todo era muy duro, hasta que un día, Conocimos al Maestro…Oruko Saki, Un Humano quien tenía el mando de un clan muy poderoso, cuando lo vimos, invadiendo nuestro planeta, pensamos que nos mataría o nos tomaría prisioneros al igual que los demás, pero, en vez de eso, nos acogió como sus alumnos, y se convirtió en nuestro Sensei, Él nos enseñó las artes ninja de su planeta, Nos volvió parte de su armada, nos dio una especie de hogar, por lo que le juramos lealtad.

Si comparamos el nivel de Lealtad, Leonardo es quien le tiene más respeto, pues el tenía 6 años y recuerda más nuestra niñez y cómo fue que el maestro nos "salvó". Sin embargo no solo lo respetamos por gratitud, sino también por miedo, hemos visto lo que Nuestro maestro Shredder es capaz de hacerle a los traidores, e incluso nosotros hemos sufrido de sus castigos…por eso es que le somos leales.

Sin embargo todo cambio cuando Leonardo nos abandonó…El maestro Shredder nos había entrenado toda nuestra vida con un objetivo, y era conseguir los 7 cristales de Caprezty, por lo que nos envió a cada uno a por un objetivo…solo Raphael y yo regresamos con un cristal, Mikey regreso con las manos vacías, y Leonardo nunca regreso

Todos creímos que Leonardo nos había traicionado…que nos había abandonado, Hasta hoy…

-Todos creíamos una mentira…hasta que de pura casualidad, volvimos a encontrar a Leo y lo demás ya lo sabes- término de contar el de morado.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar de la nave, Leonardo comenzaba a abrir los ojos lentamente, incorporándose en la enorme cama, observo confundido el lugar " ¿dónde estoy? " pensó, mientras se levantaba y observaba la habitación, había varios posters pegados en la pared el techo era de cristal, y había varias cosas en un mueble frente a la cama, Y había un espejo también, en donde se vio, pero parecía no reconocerse así mismo. Especialmente por cierto objeto en el pecho " ¿qué demonios?" pensó, mientras lo tocaba varias veces "No será que es… ¿uno de los cristales? ¡¿Cómo llego aquí?!" seguía pensando, confundido salió de la habitación para bajar por una escalera de pared, al bajar comenzó a escuchar voces. Que se hacía cada vez más fuertes.

"-OH ¡una televisión! hace mucho que no veo TV-" Dijo una de las voces, la cual era de su hermano más pequeño, MiguelAngelo.

"No grites Mikey , rompes el ambiente" – Dijo una segunda voz, esa era la voz de Raphael.

"A todo esto ¿dónde está Leonardo?"- Esta vez Había hablado Donatello.

"arriba, en su habitación" –Hablo una cuarto voz que Leonardo no conocía.

" ¿Mi habitación?"- pensó mientras seguía avanzando.

-shh no hablen , no me dejan escuchar- dijo de nuevo Mikey, Y entonces se escuchó a la TV hablar.

"Todo va de acuerdo al plan mwajajajaja"

"Usted es un genio"

"No…puedo….moverme"

"Y no lo harás… ¡Nunca mas!"

" ¡Capitan!"

Leonardo finalmente llego a la cabina, de donde venían todas la voces….

-oh, al fin despiertas ¿estás bien? - pregunto Tiger Claw, pero Leonardo lo vio extrañado y asintió.

-si…amm ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?- preguntó mientras se sentaba junto a Raphael.

-Larga historia Leo, solo te pido que…nos perdones, no debimos atacarte en aquel bar- dijo Raphael apenado y avergonzado ,Leonardo lo vio confundido, mientras recordaba los sucesos.

-Yo…no se por qué estaba ahí, pero no te preocupes Raphael…- dijo Leonardo, Raphael solo sonrió, mientras Donnie se acercaba a Leo.

-Bueno creo que ya sé que sucede aquí- dijo Donatello, Leo lo vio confundido.- Bueno, con lo poco que me ha dicho Tiger Claw y con los últimos sucesos , es obvio que tuviste amnesia y desarrollaste una segunda personalidad- dijo Donatello, pero todos lo miraron confundidos.

\- ¿a que te refieres con segunda personalidad?- pregunto Leonardo.

-sí, ¿recuerdas que has hecho estos dos años?- preguntó, pero Leo negó con la cabeza- pues no estuviste dormido, claro que hiciste cosas, y muchas, pero no las viviste tú, si no otro Leo- dijo Donatello, pero todos seguían igual de confundidos.

-espera quieres decir que ¿el Leonardo que yo conozco no es el mismo a este Leonardo?- preguntó Tiger Claw, y Donnie asintió con la cabeza.

-así es…eso explica todo, porque no nos reconociste en el bar y todo eso- termino de explicar. Tiger Claw sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda…

"eso quiere decir que él no recuerda nada de nosotros"- pensó el tigre, sintiendo una mezcla de tristeza y decepción a la vez…

-Bueno…no creo que haya pasado mucho aparte de esto- dijo Leonardo mientras señalaba el cristal en su peso, sin embargo dicho comentario fue como una bofetada para el tigre…

-el único que sabe es el- dijo Donnie señalando al tigre, quien salió de su pequeño trance.

-yo… ¿estuve viajando contigo estos dos años?- pregunto Leonardo y el tigre asintió.- y entonces como es que llego esto aquí-pregunto refiriéndose al cristal.

-Bueno…es un larga historia- dijo el tigre, pero procedió a contarle lo sucedido en aquella cueva, Y su trato con la USF.

-¿Estas juntando los cristales para la USF?- preguntó Donatello, el tigre asintió- bueno, supongo que es lo único que pueden hacer contra el maestro por ahora.

-espera… ¿a cambio de qué?- preguntó Leonardo, el sabía muy bien que un mercenario no trabaja de a gratis. El tigre se tardó en responder, pero finalmente habló.

-A cambio de tu vida…- dijo haciendo que las cuatro tortugas lo vieran confundido.

\- ¿a que te refieres?- pregunto Mikey apagando el tv que ya tenía rato viendo.

\- A eso mismo…La USF te devolvió la vida, después de que murieras al tocar el cristal , que ahora traes en el pecho- explico – Y como pago…debo encontrar las restantes.

-¿Y si no las encuentras que?- pregunto Mikey

-es obvio , Leo morirá- dijo Raphael, Tiger Claw cerró los ojos, Sabia que la verdad era otra, Leonardo se ira las encuentre o no…no había otra opción.

-Entonces lo ayudaremos – dijo Mikey.

-MiguelAngelo, sabes que estás diciendo verdad?...seria traicionar al maestro- dijo Donatello, y Raphael asintió.

-Y por qué quieren regresar a alguien que les influye miedo- dijo esta vez Tiger Claw, los chicos lo vieron sabiendo que tenía razón.

-Le debemos la vida- dijo esta vez Leonardo….-pero…ahora yo te debo la vida a ti…Yo seguiré viajando contigo- dijo.

-pero yo no quiero dejar a leo solo…- se quejo Mikey.

-Ni yo, ya has estado libre de nosotros dos años, no habrá ni un día mas- dijo Raphael.

-Bueno…supongo que, podríamos simplemente desparecer del radar- dijo Donatello.

-entonces…eso significa que- comenzó a decir el de naranja.

-Si, volveremos a empezar, esta vez sin tener miedo.- dijo Leonardo, Los otros dos asintieron, Tiger Claw lo vio con una sonrisa, Su cachorro era muy maduro, nunca pensó verlo así.

-Si¡ Viajaremos por el universo- grito Mikey.

-Bueno, y ¿cuál es el siguiente objetivo?.- preguntó Donnie al Tiger Claw,

-Bueno, la más cercana es el cristal Pethalys- dijo.

-Vamos¡- dijo Mikey, mientras tomaba uno de los asientos de la cabina. Para después comenzar a dirigirse hacia el cristal, aún tenían un largo viaje por cumplir.

Mientras tanto en algún lugar Un hombre veía varios monitores – Vaya…ha recuperado la memoria, eso no estaba previsto…pero aun así, todo va bastante bien…- termino de decir con una sonrisa.

Continuara.


End file.
